The Last Legend
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Mario's Dead and most of the World has fallen under Bowser's control, can Daisy save her kingdom and her friends or will Bowser finally win


Hello, Luigi Legends here with finally a new story, This time with one of my all time favorite Mario characters at the helm but I won't spoil that until the end. This has been one of those stories that's been swimming around in my head and I finally had the inspiration to put it down on writing. It also fulfills the lack of tragedy writing that I've been meaning ever so much to do

But enough with that and on to the story

By the way, Almost Everything ©Nintendo.

* * *

**The Last Legend**

**Prologue: Dark Day's **

It's been 3 years after occupation, after one of the greatest conflicts in history the Second Mushroom-Darkland war, a conflict between the Mushroom Coalition and the Darkland Alliance countless died in the fighting goomba, koopa, shyguy… human and toad. It burned scars into the landscape, destroyed towns, and annihilated cities entire states burned. All of us directly indirectly we killed thousands then when the war seemed over our victory insight, it happened…

Koopagrad it was supposed to win the war, break Darklands back and force them to surrender instead it was the beginning of the end for us. In that burning metropolis atop the tallest building amidst the death and destruction, I lost my best friend and our trump card at the top of that fortress, it was there that Bowser finally found his victory, and it was there at the top of that burning city…

…Mario died

The moment that the words hit our line, everything fell apart everyone lost the will to fight and so we did what we could…

We ran

The next year was nothing but defeat after bitter defeat, loss after painful loss, our once great campaign turned against us. However it was not a quick defeat for our Coalition some of us held on but soon the war arrived at our borders and soon it was our cities that were under siege

I lost a lot of good friends to those dark days

Jewelry Land fell first I regret not speaking to Fret and Pine in the days before they died but they fought to the last man and tank before a stray banzai bill spelled the end for them and their kingdom, Jewelry Land surrendered a day after they died

The Beans were next, but in no way did they go quietly they made Darkland pay for every inch they took even when they firebombed the capital the beans kept on fighting making every shot count, Peasley the stubborn bastard died going toe to toe with Bowser. He earned his funeral and his nation kept on fighting they're still fighting even now, even today I regret that I never finished my rivalry with Peasley but he's buried too far deep to care about that anymore

The Waffle Kingdom… Éclair just didn't have any fight left in her when Peasley died and the King abandoned her, Her nation fell in a day and she disappeared without a trace, I still get nightmares about everything that happened behind those borders

The Mushroom Kingdom like us were the last of the Coalition in the days before their last stand at Toad Town, I have never seen so much anger and sorrow collected in one place the Guardsmen were ready to trade their lives for blind revenge and every time I heard Mario's name there was an uproar of anger and swears for revenge, as angry as the toads were I was almost scared when I saw what Peach had become

The moment I saw her, I knew she was nothing like the sweet princess she once was, her appearance said the most about her blonde hair was stained down to a dull yellow she was dressing in commando garb and her once soft expression was nothing but hard dark anger, she was jaded, bitter, and to some extent broken, she was a wreak bent on making sure Bowser and his people suffered everything she suffered

Still, as bad as Peach was I was relieved when I saw Luigi again, he looked older and he was a lot quieter his eyes were heavy but he hadn't given up yet, he wasn't going to let the kingdom fall without a fight but it was upsetting to see what people expected of him they wanted a miracle, a savior, another Mario and he was trying his best to live up to his brother but he could never be his brother and when the war arrived at the borders there wasn't a thing he could do

The Army traded everything to wipe out as many as possible and when the fighting reached Toad Town, civilians men, woman, and the elderly traded everything to kill Koopas and avenge Mario in their own way, but eventually the fighting arrived at the castle and everyone scattered. Me, Peach, Luigi, the servants, and the guards we scattered, most of us escaped but Toadsworth stayed behind and I'll never forget what he did, the moment they took control of the castle and everyone including the Princess escaped, he invited the Darkland Generals into the castle to sign the kingdoms surrender when they arrived, he detonated the castle incinerating himself and everyone inside

I remember the trip back to Sarasaland how quiet it was, just me Luigi and a few other stragglers that managed to get away, I remember how calm the seas were as we left the burning Mushroom Kingdom behind us, no one mourned, no one cried, no one said a word not when we saw the castle explode, not when Toad Town was set ablaze, not when we arrived at the royal dock… not a word

That was the end of the Coalition, in the end it was just me, Luigi, and Sarasaland everyone else was dead, gone, or dying. I remember the week before the invasion, it was just another humid day in Chai, I was out in the garden tending Mario's memorial when Luigi came up to me and came out with it, he loved me and he wanted me to know in case something happened to either of us, that was my first happy memory in a long long time, the first since Mario died actually. I remember what I did to, I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him then I swore to him that living or dead, there or not, that I was always with him and I would always love him, that I always had. That week was the only happy memory I have of those times, it was also the last time I saw Luigi

Because a week later Darkland invaded and we didn't have a chance we were outnumbered 5 to 1 and no matter how many ships we shot down or sunk they just kept coming by air and sea, but I never got to see my kingdom fall, 2 days before Chai fell I was taken from the palace and secreted to safety by Prime Minister Ivanna, she did not want me dying like so many others she wanted me to return and liberate Sarsaland like my Great-grandmother before me, I made her that promise and I disappeared, a day later she faked my death and the kingdom fell into despair

I'm not sure if she ever told Luigi that I escaped or even that I was still alive, I miss him I really hope he's alive and still out there and that he remembers what I told him, when Sarsaland was taken and Ivanna surrendered he disappeared, Darkland never claimed they killed him and no one says that they saw him, it still haunts me every day and night that he might not know that I'm alive and what he may or may not have done

But that's the past, here I am almost 3 years later walking the streets of Diamond City, living far from royalty in an apartment in the quiet part of town, life's hard and I miss everyone I still dream about the good days with Mario and Peach, I still think back to that week in Chai with Luigi, I miss him and I've never stop looking for the faintest trace that he's alive, and I remember my promise's and I intend to keep them

That's the end of that story, but I think mines just begun I will find Luigi, I will free my country, and I will make Bowser pay for what he's taken from me.

My name is Daisy Sarasa and this… this is my story

* * *

Surprise or not, still I've been meaning to put Daisy at the forefront of one of my stories for a long time I'm actually surprised about the lack of dramatic or epic stories that revolve around her. I am also sick of her de facto last name Floral, Sarasa seem to me anyways much more appropriate and fits into the back story I haven't written (but not thought of) yet

Regardless, Please Read and Review It helps truly


End file.
